Without Fail
by calmvisage
Summary: Hermione, apprentice to our favorite snarky Potions Master, is wooed all the way to the altar.


Severus Snape watched his potions apprentice from across the lab. To the casual observer, he would appear domineering and haughty. To those who knew him, especially the new him he had become seven years ago after the Great Battle and Voldemort's demise, it was obvious he was fond of his apprentice. But only two people in the world knew his fondness ran deeper and wider than genuine affection. He was deeply in love with her. Not an unrequited love, to be sure. His was a love born from the knowledge that his feelings were acknowledged and reciprocated wholeheartedly.

As he watched her graceful hands slice ingredients, her brow furrowed in concentration, he thought of the events which had brought them there today. Having some inclination of the Dark Lord's plan for him, Severus had begun a regimen of antidote to Nagini's poison. This proved useful during the Final Battle when he was attacked and left for dead. The antidote slowed the poison as much as possible but the Dark Lord's _Sectumsempra_ had left him bleeding out, unable to staunch his wounds. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before Hermione Granger appeared, closing the wound and shoving a blood replenishing potion in his hand. Wide-eyed and pale yet calm, she explained that Voldemort had fallen and she would be damned if the hero of the war died in a pool of his blood on a dirty floor in a shack.

Time had passed slowly, at first in the Hogwarts medical wing then at St. Mungo's. Although he had mostly been unconscious, he knew Hermione had rarely left his side for the first few weeks. Once he woke properly he realized he was free. Free from the Dark Lord, free from his services to Dumbledore, free from his position at Hogwarts. Severus, even now, would never be considered a jovial man and promptly snapped at Hermione and the rest of the Order members until they left him in the peace he had craved for years. Holed up in his decaying home, Severus reveled in that peace for the first few months. Then he became bored. Deciding to not return to Hogwarts yet needing an income, he began making potions for mail order. His ingredients usually came via owl until the day Hermione delivered them in hadn't been able to get rid of her after that.

Gradually they became friends. Free from the stressors of his previous life, Severus was more open to friendship and sharing parts of himself. He attended her graduation from Wizarding College in the United States, helped her move into her apartment in London, and kissed her for the first time when she became England's first Ward Mistress in over 150 years. Two years later, Hermione was finishing her apprenticeship in Potions to become the first dual-master in over 1,000 years. Her achievements made him love her even more.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked, brows still furrowed, as she stirred her potion counter-clockwise.

"How can you tell I am staring at you?"

"I can feel it," she replied tartly.

"You are going to get a headache if you do not relax your facial muscles," he said dryly. She didn't reply but he noticed her forehead relax and her mouth turn up in a quick smile.

They continued on in silence for a while, Severus making notes in his research journal while Hermione worked steadily. He noticed she was approaching the critical step in this potion – one wrong move and the whole thing would blow up. He slowly approached her side and she shot him a stubborn frown. They held their breath while she added the last ingredient, completed six more stirs, and turned down the heat. After a few tense moments, they both gave a long sigh when the potion turned dark purple.

"Thank Merlin. I did not want to have to do that one again," she said, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Excellent work," he said before placing a tender kiss on her temple. She gave him a bright smile and began cleaning up her work station.

"Can you believe it? Eighty-nine more days until this apprenticeship is over," she said over her shoulder while cleaning her knives at the sink.

"You are keeping count?" Severus asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Of course. Have you even met me?" she asked while laughing.

"I have done more than meet you, Miss Granger," he growled while stalking over to her and pulling her waist tightly back against him.

"Yes, well…" she whispered.

"So, will you marry me in ninety days?" He nipped at her earlobe and she stifled a small moan.

"Oh, I don't know. My future is so bright." She turned in his arms and smiled coyly at him before placing her lips to his.

"I will get you to say yes," he said against her mouth. She shrugged and deepened the kiss.

* * *

A few days later, Hermione was working on preparing ingredients and dropped a handkerchief on the floor. Severus seized the opportunity and got down on one knee to pick it up, looking up at her smiling face

"Hermione Granger, will you do the honor of becoming my wife in eighty-five days?"

She smiled, took the handkerchief from his hand, and gave him a wink.

It became a game then. Severus asked every day and Hermione avoided answering. She progressed in her potion making and studying for the mastery test. If she noticed Severus wrapped up in his own secretive project, she didn't say anything. In fact, she was so engrossed in her apprenticeship, it didn't hit her until nearly midnight of 21 Days til Mastery that Severus hadn't proposed at all that day. She shot out of her bed and hastily called him on the floo.

Staggering to his fireplace in Spinner's End, Severus called out, "Hermione? What is it?"

She knelt before the hearth and scowled. "You didn't ask me today."

"Ask you what?" Severus knew full well what she meant but decided to play dumb.

"To marry you!"

"Oh, I did not? Maybe my ego could not take another hit," he said in a bored tone.

"Every day for the last seventy-odd days you've asked," she scowled.

"What did you do tonight?"

"What? What did I do tonight? Don't change the subject!" she near shrieked.

"See, I woke up at my usual time and made breakfast of toast and eggs. Then I bathed, dressed, and went out to procure twenty two maroon roses. Do you know how hard it is to find maroon roses? Everything is red or white or pink. I wanted maroon for my little Gryffindor. And! Did you know it's nearly impossible to buy just twenty two flowers? You have to buy two dozen," he shook his head in disgust and continued. "But I prevailed. Then came the hard part. You know I am not the most eloquent in love notes. But again, I kept at it until I had it perfected. Then I snuck into your apartment while you were working on the Amortentia. That smells like your hair, by the way, vanilla and herbs. Anyways, I left the flowers and the love note on your kitchen counter. I assumed you would see it when you prepared yourself supper. In fact, I have been waiting all night to hear your answer to a very important question I asked in said letter."

Her mouth dropped and she looked over her shoulder to the closed door of the kitchen. She cleared her throat and looked back at him. They stared at each other for a few long moments before she got to her feet and shuffled to the kitchen. There, as promised, sat a beautiful bouquet of approximately twenty-two maroon roses and a parchment with her name penned in an elegant hand. She took the note and went back to the fireplace.

"Thank you Severus. The flowers are beautiful," she said as she sat down near the hearth. He nodded and gave her a small smile, his version of a huge grin.

"Read the note, Hermione."

She slipped her thumb under the wax and began to read.

 _My Hermione,_

 _Every day I think on the man I used to be and become overwhelmed with gratitude to the man you have helped me become. Words cannot describe the greatest gift you have given me: hope. Say you will marry me and become my wife._

 _Yours always,_

 _S_

Hermione stared unseeing at the letter, tears welling in her eyes. She cleared her throat delicately before looking up at him. His eyes softened and he gave her a small smile.

"I love you, Severus," she said quietly.

"And I love you."

They were quiet for a few moments longer before Hermione's face broke into a huge smile. She quickly folded the letter and stood to her feet.

"Good night. See you tomorrow," she said before disconnecting the floo and floating to her bedroom.

* * *

The remaining days passed quickly. Severus knew that Hermione was stressed about her mastery test and he tried to keep her as calm as possible. He grew accustomed to late night floo calls where she would ask very random potions questions then ending the conversation abruptly. He was thankful when the day of the test arrived so he could have his woman back.

They had arrived at the Ministry together for the early afternoon testing time. Still not comfortable with public displays of affection, Severus cupped her face before giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead and reminding her she was well prepared. After she entered the room, he paced the corridor a bit before heading sitting down on a stone bench and pulling out a book, which he only pretended to read.

Four hours passed until Hermione exited the room, her face beaming with a joyous smile.

"I did it, Severus!" She bounced over to him and did a small dance.

He stared at her, struck by how beautiful she was in that moment. "Was there any doubt?"

"Maybe a little. They had me make Mopsus potion but didn't provide any runespoor eggs so I had to substitute ptolemy which made me nervous but it turned out a perfect shade of blue after the fourth stir!" Severus nodded and smiled as they began walking down the corridor. "And I thought the written test would be harder than it was. I guess all that studying paid off. Oh, we should go see Harry while we're here," she trailed off, looking toward the lifts at the other side of the vestibule.

"He is already gone for the day," Severus said before leading Hermione to the floo.

"How do you know?" she asked suspiciously.

"I was weary of waiting so I walked around. I saw him leave. He told me to tell you congratulations."

"But he didn't know I had passed yet."

"I am sure he knew it was inevitable," he said dryly before throwing the floo powder down and calling out Hermione's address.

The entered her living room moments later. She shook off the powder from her robes and walked to the bathroom, asking over her shoulder what they should do for dinner.

"I will cook. You have had a long day. I was thinking we could go out tomorrow to celebrate," he said while moving to the kitchen to pull out pasta for dinner.

"That sounds great. It'll be so nice not to have to do anything. I may even let you order dinner for me tomorrow so I don't have to think at all." She walked into the kitchen a few minutes later to find him smirking. She gave him a questioning look and he shrugged before beginning to chop the lettuce for their supper.

* * *

Hermione woke alone the next morning which gave her a moment of displeasure. Severus had spent the night, which happened frequently, but he always stayed in bed until she awoke. She laid in bed thinking until she heard the floo activate and a man's footsteps in the hallway. Severus appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"Good morning Miss Granger. Time to wake up, we have a full day planned." He moved into the room, opening her wardrobe to pull out various articles of clothing and tossing them at her. She groaned and pulled the pillow over her face.

"I don't want to get up yet. This is the first time I've been able to laze in bed for months," she whined half-heartedly.

"There will be time enough for that. You are meeting Ginny and the girls in less than an hour for a spa day, so get dressed while I make you a light breakfast."

Hermione stared at him before she dutifully obeyed. Several minutes later, she was presented with a plate of fruit and cup of tea at the kitchen counter.

"What's going on?" she asked cautiously.

"You need to relax and stop thinking. Just enjoy your day. I will see you later," he said before kissing the top of her head and flooing out of the apartment.

She spent a very relaxing few hours with Ginny, Luna, and Neville's wife Hannah. After two long years of plant stained fingers and frizzy hair, Hermione was glad to have her nails manicured and her hair cut and styled. The stylist also insisted she allow her assistant to try some new make up on her which Ginny and the girls gushed over. She felt beautiful and relaxed and was looking forward to spending time with Severus. Leaving the salon, Ginny asked them all back to Grimmauld Place for tea. Hermione decided to join the girls but not stay too late.

They made their way to the drawing room and Hermione admired the freshness of the décor while stirring milk into her tea. "I love the room, Ginny. It looks so inviting."

"Thanks! I had no idea what to do and my mom threatened to come do it herself. I was afraid there would be crocheted pillows everywhere. Someone from the Harpies recommended this decorator and she was fantastic. I'll give you her owl address."

"Oh, that's okay. I don't think I'll be decorating anything anytime soon. My apartment is too small for that," Hermione said wistfully.

"You'll obviously be moving soon," Hannah replied.

Startled, Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Ginny cut in, "Because you're the first dual mistress in who knows how long. You'll be bringing in the big money soon and can afford a big, beautiful home."

Hermione looked down at her cup and missed the narrow look Ginny shot Hannah. They all chatted comfortably until Hermione noticed the time and announced her intention to head home.

"You can't leave yet. Harry just got me a nice camera and I promised Mom I'd get a picture of the new Potions Mistress," Ginny said quickly, setting her cup down with a clink while she quickly stood up.

"All right. Let's do this while I still feel pretty and my hair is smooth." Hermione looked down at her clothes and wished she could change into something nicer. She didn't particularly like her photo being taken, especially after the Triwizard tournament newspaper drama about her and Harry.

Luna noticed her glance at her clothes and said, "Ginny, why don't you let Hermione wear that dress you just got for the picture? She can spin and the skirt will flow out like a blibbering humdinger."

They all looked her before shrugging. Ginny agreed that she should try on the dress and, feeling daring, Hermione followed her to the bedroom to change.

The dress was beautiful. Silver and shimmery, with blue crystal beads sewn into the bodice, Hermione felt like a princess. "Ginny, are you sure? I'm afraid I'll trip and rip or stain this thing."

"Oh, it's fine. It was given to me and it didn't look as good on me as it does on you. I insist you keep it. Now, let's touch up your make up then go into the garden for a photo. The light is perfect for it right now."

They made their way downstairs and Hermione smiled brightly at Luna and Hannah's compliments. Ginny opened the door to the garden and Hermione gasped. She vaguely heard Ginny snapping photos while she looked at the magnificent garden. Shimmery fabric flowed over a seating area, interspersed with fairy lights. Pale candles shed soft light and fragrant flowers fill her senses. She heard running water and turned to see a beautiful fountain that she vaguely remembered from an earlier stay at the Order's headquarter. It had never worked but she would sit by the fountain and imagine what it would look like if it did. Her imagination couldn't match the sight she saw – her love, Severus, sitting on the edge of the fountain, trailing one finger into the water while he watched her. A huge smile spread across her face and she nearly skipped across the lawn to his side.

"What are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly, looking back over the garden.

"I am here to make you my wife," he replied matter of factly.

"I don't remember you asking if I'd be your wife." She gave him a sly smile.

"I remember you saying you would let me make all your decisions for you today." He picked up a small orchid from the bench and placed it in her hair. She nodded and smiled again when he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I suppose I'll marry you," she conceded.

"I am glad. Otherwise, I went through all the trouble for nothing." Just then, Harry stepped out of the shadows to stand at the head of aisle. People came out of nowhere, taking seats in under the fabric covered pergola. She jumped when someone took her arm and shocked, she looked over into her father's teary eyes. He helped her up the aisle and kissed her hand before placing it into Severus'.

"Do you take this woman to be your mate and companion, to cherish her as a wife should be loved?" Harry asked.

"Without fail," Severus replied, smiling down into his former apprentice's face.


End file.
